Hazme ver bien
by pierrot2596
Summary: Lord death es bien intencionado y en las fiestas esta animado. Pero avergüenza a kid cada año, pues siempre causa algún daño… ahora que kid ha crecido ¿dejara las tonterías un rato?. Fanfic con temática navideña, algo tarde pero no me importa


**aqui les presento... Mi fanfic con temática navideña**

 **Se que es un poco tarde pero vale la pena**

 **Y no diré en que me base porque, anque prefiero a iron man, quiero ver quien entiende la referencia**

.

.

-Estoy muy emocionada por conocer a tu padre- comento la chica de cabello rosa entre feliz y asustada.

Su compañero de viaje parecía extrañamente distraído y preocupado. Ambos se encontraban en la estación del tren, recién habían comprado sus boletos y ahora estaban esperando junto a su equipaje a que saliera el tren que los llevaría a su destino.

-¿ocurre algo malo?- pregunto preocupada al ver su actitud

-no es nada- sonrió falsamente -veras, mi padre es algo… extravagante- trató de explicar para prevenir a la joven, pero solo consiguió asustarla mas.

-V-vamos. De-debe ser un-una gran persona- tartamudeó tratando de no verse tan asustada -después d-de todo es tu-tu padre

-por supuesto, es maravilloso. Es muy alegre, siempre logra hacer reír a todos a su alrededor. Y es muy simpático, aunque a veces es muy efusivo y termina causando… un gran desastre - kid estaba nervioso, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para no asustarla. Al ver lo difícil que era decidió cambiar el tema rápidamente.

\- Sera mejor que lo llame para avisarle que vamos en camino – se excusó alejándose.

El joven se alejo a una distancia prudente, con el fin de poder hablar sin ser escuchado, y sacó su celular para llamar al de su padre. Como era de esperarse, el teléfono sonó y sonó hasta enviarlo al buzón de voz. Un poco molesto decidió llamar al teléfono de su hogar.

En la mansión shinigami. Un hombre con una gran gabardina negra decoraba un gran árbol de navidad mientras tarareaba alegres villancicos. llevaba guantes blancos y una graciosa y caricaturesca mascara de calavera. En ese momento el sonido del teléfono interrumpió su desafinado canto.

-debe ser kiddi – pensó feliz y corrió a la otra habitación. Su teléfono tenia un clásico tono navideño.

\- hola ~ - saludo alegremente

\- buenos días, padre. Soy…

\- kiddo! – interrumpió con gran emoción, casi dejando sorda a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

\- kid, padre, solo kid – recalcó algo irritado por el sobrenombre - ¿por qué no contestas tu celular?

\- eeeeehh

\- ¿lo olvidaste en tu oficina? – pregunto en un tono monótono ya sabiendo la respuesta

\- ¡la oficina! Claro – recordó aliviado

-llamaba porque hay algo que quería discutir contigo

\- ¿Cómo esta el clima allá?

\- frío. Ahora si pudieras concentrate…

\- ¿estas utilizando el sueter que te di?

\- si… Lo traigo puesto - murmuró distraídamente recordando la horrible prenda asimétrica en su maleta – podrías prestarme atención, esto es muy importante

\- tienes toda mi atención hijo

\- hace poco te hable sobre la chica que llevare a casa por navidad

\- ¿esta navidad? – pregunto distraído el hombre volviendo a sus labores

\- si padre, esta – le recordó su hijo tratando de no hacer notar su exasperación a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro - Crona. ¿Lo recuerdas ahora? Quiero dar una buena impresión. Es por esto que quería pedirte si podrías ya sabes… ser mas discreto

\- ¿yo indiscreto? Soy la persona mas discreta y controlada en toda esta mansión

\- vives solo – argumento kid monótono

\- vuelve a casa hijo mío – pidió su padre con un llanto fingido

Al no recibir respuesta continuó hablando con su típica actitud jovial.

-no te preocupes por nada, hijo. Le daremos una navidad que nunca olvidara –

Después de esa declaración se escucho un fuerte estruendo. Lo cual aumento la preocupación del joven kid.

-eso es justo lo que temo – comento para si mismo.

Kid guardo su celular y volvió al lado de crona justo a tiempo para abordar su tren. Al joven death le parecía un poco… incomodo viajar en tren, pero no quería abrumar a su compañera viajando en su gran y lujoso auto o peor aun, un innecesariamente corto viaje en avión. Llegaron a sus asientos con un poco de dificultad y se acomodaron para un largo viaje.

El viaje afortunadamente transcurrió sin complicaciones. La mayor parte del tiempo los dos estuvieron en completo silencio. No era un silencio incomodo, por el contrario, era un silencio agradable y muy pacifico. Sabia que la pelirosa no era una persona de muchas palabras y no le molesto en lo mas mínimo. Una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de Crona era su actitud calmada y reservada, además de muchas otras cualidades que la hacían única y especial para él. Ademas, en estos momentos kid apreciaba el silencio, estaba nervioso por ir a ver a su padre y sabia que ella se sentía igual. Cuando cayó la noche, Crona sintió un poco de sueño y, tímidamente y con cautela, se acurrucó a un costado de kid para poder dormir un poco. El semi azabache se sintió muy complacido con tan adorable acción, la acercó mas a él abrazándola por la cintura y trató de descansar un poco para no pensar en lo que les esperaría al bajarse del tren.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron y descubrieron que estaban en una posición un poco comprometedora y además incomoda. Sonrojados, se acomodaron rápidamente, tomaron sus maletas y bajaron del tren sin atreverse a mirar al otro.

La estación del tren, como las calles y centros comerciales, estaba muy congestionada. Personas iban y venían desde todas las direcciones y todos alegres y caminando con mucha prisa, algo muy común en esta época del año ya que muchas personas viajan para estar con sus seres queridos. Y, como en el caso de kid, muchos volvían a casa para visitar a sus padres por las fiestas.

Y hablando de padres…

Kid buscaba con la mirada a su padre. Lo conocía muy bien y sabia que no importaba lo que hiciera o dijera, el siempre iría a recogerlo cuando lo visitaba, solo esperaba que no hiciera un escandalo como bienvenida.

Casi salta del susto cuando escuchó el grito angustiado de crona. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que no sentiría nada cómoda con tantas personas a su alrededor. Se acercó hacia donde estaba ella preocupado, para ver que la chica asustada estaba siendo abrazada por detrás justo por la persona a quien él buscaba. Olvido mencionar a su padre que crona no sabia lidiar con el contacto físico y, dejando eso de lado, también es muy lógico para cualquier individuo asustarse si un desconocido te abraza de esa manera por sorpresa.

-es muy bonita – comento su padre casual acariciando la cabeza de crona como si fuese un niño pequeño o, mejor dicho, una mascota.

Tenia tantas ganas de gritarle a su padre por su imprudencia, pero tuvo que controlarse. Sabia que este no tenia malas intenciones.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí, padre? – pregunto simplemente

\- 15… 20… tal vez media hora. Los vi bajar del tren- contesto el hombre muy animado soltando a la chica - ¿no vas a saludar a tu padre?

-tienes razón, creo que fue muy poco educado de mi parte-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando su padre, que por cierto era mas grande que él, lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo.

-oh kiddi ~ te he extrañado mucho mucho

\- padre por favor no hagas una escena- pidió molesto tratando de alejarse.

Estaba muy avergonzado de que las personas los vieran, y se sentía aun mas incomodo con que su padre lo llamara así en presencia de crona.

Se giro para ver su reacción, al parecer ella no había prestado mucha atención al infantil sobrenombre. Parecía mas asombrada por la extraña apariencia de su padre. Como siempre llevaba su cómica mascara de calavera, sus llamativos guantes blancos y su gran abrigo oscuro.

\- padre ¿puedes quitarte esa ridícula mascara? – preguntó claramente avergonzado por su ridículo aspecto.

Su padre se negó infantilmente cruzándose de brazos. Algo muy cómico, pero kid se sentía muy molesto y crona se sentía muy asustada para notarlo.

\- ¿no me vas a presentar? Dejalo, yo lo hago mejor – hablo volviendo su atención a la chica – soy el padre de kidoo~

\- s-soy c-crona señor. Mu-mucho g-gusto

Nuevamente, el hombre mayor se acerco a crona sonriendo con intenciones de abrazarla. Kid, molesto por las acciones de su padre, se apresuro a alejarlo. Coloco su brazo frente a su padre para alejarlo de su compañera.

-¿podemos irnos ahora? – pregunto fríamente

\- ¡claro! Los llevare al auto

Death the kid gruño internamente al recordar aquel asimétrico y llamativo vehículo negro y blanco.

Guardo sus maletas en el portaequipaje molesto. Estaba frustrado por no poderlas acomodar simétricamente. Crona dejo escapar una pequeña risita pero kid se sentía muy irritado con las maletas para disfrutar de aquel hermoso sonido. Al final su padre acomodo las maletas haciéndolo sentir inútil.

Durante todo el recorrido hasta la mansión, solo el señor death hablaba. Kid seguía molesto y crona, aunque ya no parecía estar asustada, solo se limito a escuchar atentamente como el hombre hablo y hablo a cerca de su maravilloso hijo. De vez en cuando el padre de kid hizo algunas preguntas y ella siempre respondía con monosílabos.

Al acercarse a la mansión el señor death le pidió a ambos que cerraran los ojos. Crona inocentemente obedeció pero kid se negó a hacerlo, preocupado por lo que haría su padre. Con la ayuda de un control remoto, el hombre acciono un GRAN sistema de iluminación navideña: luces incandescentes de todos los colores, predominando el rojo, verde y dorado, luces LEDs, luces estroboscópicas… muchas de ellas parpadeando intermitentes a muchos ritmos distintos, también con sonidos llamativos y alegres.

Crona observo maravillada el paisaje y sus ojos brillaron de emoción como una niña pequeña. Kid por su parte golpeo firmemente la palma de su mano contra su cara sintiéndose furioso por la decoración tan asimétrica y llamativa, además del gran e innecesario consumo de energía eléctrica. Avergonzado y molesto, no noto la expresión de infantil asombro de su compañera.

En el interior de la mansión, los tres tuvieron un gran recorrido para enseñarle a crona el lugar.

\- este lugar es muy grande – comento crona por lo bajo para si misma cuando pasaban por un pasillo.

\- ¡enorme! – indico el señor death – sabes, he vivido aquí por treinta años y aún me pierdo a veces

\- ¿en serio? – pregunto ella inocentemente. Le preocupo que pudiera perderse también durante su estadía.

\- si, soy un poquito despistado – rió el hombre mayor – pero kiddo no, el es muy listo y aprendió a ubicarse desde los cuatro años. Siempre llegaba a mi habitación a la media noche llorando porque tuvo alguna pesadilla

La joven pelirosa frunció el ceño en una mueca de tristeza al imaginar un pequeño niño de cuatro años de edad, recorriendo aquellos largos y confusos pasillos en la oscuridad de la noche, asustado y triste. Ella sabia lo que era tener pesadillas constantes y hasta el día de hoy sufría por recuerdos tristes de su pasado que la persiguen y atormentan.

Kid, molesto por los comentarios de su padre, se adelantó hasta llegar a la siguiente habitación, la cual resulto ser la biblioteca. Cuando su padre y crona llegaron, los tres pasaron la gran habitación.

Crona observo con asombro la gran cantidad de libros de diferentes temas que se encontraron pulcramente organizados en grandes estantes de madera fina. Recorrió filas y filas de estantes, caminando junto al señor death. Llegando a una parte un poco profunda de la habitación se encontraron con un par de sofás grandes de cuero negro y también un gran escritorio. La chica se acerco a una pared donde se podían apreciar una gran cantidad trofeos y de diplomas y certificados colgados en finos marcos, seguida por kid quien la observo de cerca.

– ¿son todos tuyos?- pregunto con admiración

El sonrió orgulloso de si mismo. Estaba a punto de contestar su pregunta cuando su padre se acerco con un gran libro.

– hey crona ¿quieres ver fotos de kiddi de bebe? – pregunto abriendo lo que resultó ser un álbum de fotos.

\- miralo, aquí esta en la bañera – señalo colocando la fotografía frente a ella - ¿no es lindo?

\- si, es muy lindo- respondió observo con ternura aquellas imágenes al igual que el padre de kid.

Kid se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos claramente humillado. Le arrebató el álbum de las manos a su padre y volvió a guardarlo en su lugar.

\- bueno. Sera mejor que volvamos abajo – indico el hombre mayor sin molestarse por lo que hizo su hijo.

Los tres volvieron al pasillo, caminando en dirección a las escaleras.

\- por cierto – comenzó el señor death rompiendo el silencio – hay que llevar sus maletas a la habitación de kiddo para que puedan desempacar e instalarse

Crona se detuvo abruptamente después del comentario. Kid se sintió incomodo y estaba a punto de aclarar las cosas pero su pare continuo hablando.

\- yo solo decía. Hay como cincuenta habitaciones de invitados en esta casa, pero imagino que ambos… ya saben… querrán algo de privacidad

Ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente ante tal declaración. Los dos entendían perfectamente a que se refería.

\- padre, nosotros no-

\- tranquilo hijo, yo no juzgo - lo interrumpió de nuevo – ustedes tienen necesidades y yo entiendo perfectamente eso.

-no padre, tu no-

\- lo se, pero no tienen que preocuparse por mi, se los aseguro.

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – pregunto el joven enojado

\- sabes que tengo el sueño pesado. Tengo una idea, pueden ir a hacer eso, es decir desempacar, vale la pena recordarlo, y yo bajaré a preparar chocolate caliente

Kid suspiro por enésima vez ese día. Tomó ambas maletas del lugar donde las habían dejado junto al recibidor y se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde quedan las habitaciones en la mansión. Crona lo siguio de cerca.

\- hmm … kid… - llamo su atención.

\- ¿qué sucede? – pregunto apático. Sonaba molesto

\- no es nada. Creo… creo que – hizo una pausa sin saber como continuar. Suspiro tristemente y dio marcha atrás - te esperare abajo

Kid la observo alejarse y se sintió terriblemente culpable. Rápidamente, llevo su equipaje y el de crona a su habitación y bajo para disculparse con ella. Cuando llego abajo, su padre y crona se encontraban en la sala, tomando chocolate caliente y pastelillos de fresa. Parecía estar mas tranquila así que se acerco y se sentó junto a ella. Crona sonrió y le ofreció de su comida. El se sintió feliz de que a ella no pareció importarle lo de hace un momento, así que, devolviéndole una sonrisa, acepto su oferta. La chica se sonrojo por un momento ya que estaban demasiado cerca, pero no se alejo. En cambio, ambos se acercaron mas sin darse cuenta. Estuvieron a punto de darse un perfecto y casto beso cuando el sonido de una cámara los interrumpió.

– awww que lindos~~

La joven se alejo hacia el otro lado del sillón sintiéndose completamente apenada. Kid estaba a punto de gritarle a su padre por haberlos interrumpido.

-¡Espera hijo! Tienes una mancha asimétrica de crema en la cara

\- ¿Dónde? – grito preocupado

Crona tomo una servilleta y se la acerco para que pudiera limpiarse pero el señor death fue mas rápido.

\- aquí – indico el hombre mayor pasando un pañuelo por la cara de su hijo, Haciéndolo sentir sumamente humillado

Cansado, kid habia decidido salir al jardín a respirar un poco de aire puro. Sabia que todo esto fue una mala idea pero en algún momento tenia que pasar si esperaba tener un futuro al lado de crona. Solo esperaba que después de esto ella no decidiera dejar de hablarle.

\- volveré en un momento, crona – escucho a su padre decir antes de verlo salir

\- crona es una chica muy dulce y especial. Las eliges bien kiddo

\- kid, solo llámame kid. Podrías

\- hace frío aquí afuera. – señalo su padre, entregándole ese horrible y asimétrico suéter -Volvamos a casa. prepararemos galletas…

\- es suficiente

\- y cantaremos villancicos

\- basta

\- y veremos televisión y nos quedaremos despiertos hasta que santa llegue y…

\- es suficiente ¡ya basta! – grito exasperado sorprendiendo a su padre. Hizo una pausa para calmarse y luego suspiro

\- iré a caminar un rato – le dijo a su padre alejándose. Observo como su padre volvió al interior de la casa y lo escucho volver a hablar con crona.

Camino por un largo rato, dando un par de vueltas por el jardín. Siendo una mansión tan grande y lujosa, poseía un amplio y hermoso jardín, que ahora estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve. Una suave brisa soplo y sintió el frío calar en sus huesos. Recordó que traía el abrigo que le regalo su padre. Nunca supo en que horrible tienda lo compro para poder incendiar el maldito establecimiento por cobrar por tan horrible crimen contra la simetría. Resignado, decidió colocárselo para protegerse del frío. Mientras lo hacia, examino la prenda con un poco más de cuidado buscando algo bueno en ella. Estaba claro que había sido tejido a mano, una maquina no lo hubiese hecho tan mal. Decidió revisar la marquilla que trae toda prenda en la parte posterior del cuello. No poseía la típica información de talla o instrucciones de lavado, en lugar de eso tenia su nombre grabado en aquel espacio.

Lo supo entonces, aquel horrible y asimétrico suéter fue hecho por las inexpertas manos de su padre. Se sintió un poco culpable, no por decir que era la prenda más horrenda que había visto, porque lo era, pero su padre lo había hecho con amor solo para él. Comprendió en ese momento que había sido muy duró y egoísta, y ahora necesitaba hacer las paces, pues aunque su padre fuera tan infantil, torpe y despistado, siempre seria su padre y lo amaba tal como es, igual que su padre a el.

Volvió caminando hasta la entrada de la mansión y rápidamente se aventuro a la cocina. El señor death estaba colocando una bandeja de galletas en el horno y crona lo observaba atentamente.

Se quedo por un momento allí, en la entrada de la cocina, también observando. Al parecer su padre se había quitado su cómica mascara, una señal de confianza hacia crona, además de no llevar su usual gabardina negra, ahora usaba un llamativo suéter verde y rojo. Extrañaba ver la sonrisa cálida y juguetona de su padre.

Crona interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se percato de su presencia. Se acerco a él muy animada y tomo su mano izquierda entre las suyas.

\- estamos haciendo galletas – le contó sonriente. Muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de verla así de alegre. Después de todo, el humor de su padre era un poco contagioso.

Volvió a centrarse en crona, quien parecía algo distraída observando mas arriba de ellos. Siguió su mirada encontrándose con el típico muérdago colgado sobre la puerta. Tímidamente, la pelirosa se acercó y le planto un casto beso en la mejilla izquierda. Su padre, a quien no había visto acercarse, hizo lo mismo con su mejilla derecha, haciéndolo mas simétrico.

Sonrió un poco apenado. Aunque su expresión cambio cuando observo por el rabillo del ojo un destello de luz. El horno, el cual estaba puesto al máximo de su capacidad posiblemente por la brillante idea (valga el sarcasmo) de que así estarían mas rápido las galletas, ahora se estaba incendiando.

\- se quema la casa – grito su padre cómicamente

Antes de que crona lo siguiera al pánico, kid corrió a la otra habitación y trajo el extintor. Rápidamente quito el seguro y lo accionó, cubriendo toda la cocina con su contenido y de paso también a su padre quien aun corría por la habitación.

El señor death se limpio los ojos y observo su reflejo en la ventana.

\- hey qué les parece. Santa ha llegado

Crona soltó una sonora carcajada y se abrazo a kid. Era realmente maravilloso poder verla tan feliz.

\- feliz navidad padre – kid le sonrió agradecido

\- jo jo jo feliz navidad a ti tambien kiddi - canto abrazándolo. Atrapando a la chica en medio de los dos – ah, y feliz navidad a ti también crona-chan

 _Cuando el padre y el hijo se separan enojados,_

 _Pueden verse a los ojos y acabar abrazados._

Fin

.

.

 **Ocho paginas solo de historia wow . no es cierto, me pase u.u**

 **Like y suscriban se para mas contenido jajaja es broma pero un comentario siempre es bien aceptado**

.

.

Extra

Ahora sonriendo en la comodidad de su sala, Kid sintio que lo peor había pasado, y ahora nada podría salir mal.

\- ah hijo, se me olvidaba. liz y patty llamaron, y llegaran mañana mañana. ¡Van a pasar la navidad con nosotros!

'oh tio, eso no puede ser bueno'


End file.
